Ganondorf
|-|Ocarina of Time Ganondorf= |-|Ocarina of Time Ganon= |-|Wind Waker Ganondorf= |-|Giant Flaming Ganondorf= |-|Twilight Princess Ganondorf= |-|Twilight Princess Ganon= |-|A Link to the Past Ganon= |-|A Link Between Worlds Ganon= |-|Oracle of Ages/Seasons Ganon= |-|Four Swords Adventures Ganon= |-|Original Ganon= |-|Original Ganon (Chibi)= |-|Calamity Ganon's Soul= |-|Calamity Ganon= |-|Dark Beast Ganon= Summary Ganondorf, known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power corrupted Ganondorf and transformed himself in a reflection of his soul: A monstrous boar-like beast known as Dark Beast Ganon. As an incarnation of the ancient demon Demise, his tale now spans numerous legends while his appearance and mindset vary across three different timelines that occur after the events of Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is unable to truly be destroyed no matter what method is used against him and would only resurface generations later to resume his attack on Hyrule. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher | High 5-A | At least High 4-C Name: Ganondorf Dragmire Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Varies with each incarnation. Some are in their 30′s to 40's, others are hundreds of years old. As a reincarnation of Demise's hatred, he is hundreds of millennia old. Classification: Gerudo King, Sorcerer, Thief, Incarnation of Demise’s hatred Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Magic, Berserk Mode, Regeneration (Mid-Low) | As before (Regeneration boosted to Low-Godly), plus Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Flight, Teleportation, Transformation, Minor Reality Warping, Invisibility, Holds the Triforce of Power (Increases physical and magical strength, and grants Immortality type 1 and 2 as well as Nigh-Invulnerability to most forms of attack), Energy, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Weather, Water, Ice, Light, Darkness, Poison, Blood, Mind, Curse, Morality, Death, and Soul Manipulation, Can inflict temporary paralysis via stomping the ground, Can create barriers of varying sizes, Black Arts/Necromancy, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Works even better against holy powers), Can create sentient constructs, manifestations, or shadows of himself, along with creating a never ending supply of monsters with different effects, Can become intangible, Possession, Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection (The blood of the person who killed him can bring him back to life), Can make the opponent fat, Can BFR enemies into the Dark World or the Gap Between Dimensions, Or seal them away in imprisonments such as magical crystals, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Ancient Arrows don't consign him to oblivion, and his possessed Guardians are one-shot rather than deleted), Soul Manipulation (Possesses a piece of the Triforce, all which prevent the soul from being affected in the Twilight Realm), and Sealing (Consistently breaks out of seals by powerful mages) | As before, plus possesses the entire Triforce and can wield its power Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Stronger than the combined power of the Twinrova Sisters even at his weakest, who are each in turn more powerful than the maximum potential of Onox and Veran) | Dwarf Star level (Should be far stronger than Levias. While still having most of his power sealed, he rotated the planet 180 degrees in seconds) | At least Large Star level (Was in possession of, and empowered by, the complete Triforce at his peak) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Twinrova even in his weakest incarnation) | Relativistic '''(Travelled from the Forsaken Fortress to his tower in a short amount of time) | '''Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class T+ | Class T+ (Stronger than Link with the Golden Gauntlets) | Class E+ (Being in possession of the entire Triforce, he should be above the Four Giants) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher | Dwarf Star Class (One of the physically strongest characters in the series, crushed the Fused Shadow with his bare hands) | At least''' Large Star Class''' Durability: At least''' Island level', likely '''higher' (Can take blows from Link) | Dwarf Star level '''(Capable of tanking his own magic shown in the final battle in Ocarina of Time, not to mention it takes something with the magical power of the light arrows to stun him. Is also highly resistant to injury unless it’s of divine origin, and is commonly believed to be totally immune to damage unless it’s that kind of attack, but this is a no-limits fallacy) | At least '''Large Star level (While in possession of the complete Triforce, Ganon himself was more powerful than the likes of Majora and Demise) Stamina: High | High (Nearly every incarnation of Ganondorf can easily laugh off brutal wounds and other normally fatal conditions) | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers with magic | Extended melee range. Planetary with magic (Able to BFR people without even being present in the general area and can also affect the entire Great Sea with a magic curse) | Extended melee range. At least stellar via reality warping. Standard Equipment: Has wielded various swords, such as dual sabers, the holy sword known as the Sword of the Sages, and the gigantic twin blades he used as Ganon in Ocarina of Time. He also usually wears either metal or leather armor. Also has the Trident of Power, a powerful trident that is the dark mirror of the Master Sword and capable of emitting various blasts and sending people to the Dark World, as well the Triforce of Power, and at one point the entire Triforce. Intelligence: Low; he is barely capable of thought, acting akin a berserk beast. | Very high; he is a skilled manipulator and planner, excellent swordsman and musician, as well as skilled horseback rider, and possesses hundreds if not thousands of years of accumulated experience. | Genius; as before, plus is further heightened due to possessing the Triforce of Wisdom. Weaknesses: In his weakened/incomplete state, he is considerably less resilient, possessing no special defense against non-holy attacks, hence, Link was able to defeat him without such a weapon. | Sacred or holy weapons/magic, such as the Master Sword, are highly effective against him. Can sometimes be arrogant or overconfident. | Sacred or holy weapons/magic, such as the Master Sword, are highly effective against him. Can sometimes be arrogant or overconfident. His regeneration of a Low Godly level costs his sanity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Ball:' Releases a sphere of crackling lightning from his hands. *'Fireball Ring:' Creates a ring of fireballs which he can expand and shrink. *'Blazing Bats:' Creates bats from fire and sends them flying at his enemy. Key: Weakened State | Adult Timeline/Child Timeline | Downfall Timeline Note: The names Ganondorf and Ganon are somewhat interchangeable, but most use Ganon to refer to the bestial transformation and Ganondorf to refer to his humanoid form. Others Notable Victories: this A TEST Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Telepaths Category:Berserkers Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Thieves Category:Kings Category:Capcom Category:Trident Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4